Hush Middy: Unwitting bringer of miracles
by AetherDraw
Summary: One grocery run gone wrong, one simple errand pushed onto Hush by a Mikazuki-bamboozled Atra would changed Tekkadan's fate. Greatly.


It was a regular day at Tekkadan's main ship Isaribi. Having just finished the checks on his Shiden, Hush Middy, de-facto human cargolift of Assault commander Mikazuki Augus was having a simple meal to get his strength up.

Well, he would if the ship's cook, Ms. Atra wasn't gripping her head like she was having the biggest headache. "Um, what's wrong?" He asks her.

"Sorry, my brain's trying to process too much stuff." He could only give a simple nod in response to that. Something Mr. Mikazuki said no doubt. He's very...frank about his opinions "Can you clean up after dinner for me?" "Well, sure." He didn't have much to do anyways. "And prepare tomorrow's breakfast and do the laundry?" Ok, now that was too much even for him. He wasn't even sure if he can cook anything that fits Mr. Mikazuki's tastes. "Its that bad huh?"

Looking over to her shoulder, Atra looked at the pile of dishes, all neatly stacked by the kitchen counter. "Oh, that's right, Hush, i'll add another to the list."

* * *

And so, here he was, walking around aimlessly at Saisei's shopping district. "Geez, can't even say no, when she won't listen, Its a wonder Mr. Mikazuki's not annoyed by her at times." Hush groans, a small bag of groceries in hand. He would normally be back at the ship earlier, having been asked by Atra to buy a few things to keep their stock in check, she didn't even bother giving him a map of the place. "I'm really not used to crowded stores, and this place feels more of a maze than a department store, still, reminds me of how much I wanted to buy stuff like these for the brats back home." He says as he passes by a teddy bear shop, remembering some young girl back at the slums that kept sewing her ripped-up doll. "I don't know much about stuffed animals, but I guess I can browse a bit."

Entering the store, he looks at the wide variety, even a bit shocked at how big some of them were. "Damn, you could fit that one in a mobile suit's cockpit..." He mutters. "Heh, looks just like him." He hears a familiar voice, making him look up to the side, out of the store window. It was a mere moment, but it was more than enough, having been drilled by Mikazuki's spartan training, the sight of a man pulling a gun brought a chill to his core. "W-watch out!" He jumps, tackling the woman down to the floor, keeping her down as bullets hit and cracked the window. Just as the gunfire stopped, Hush pulls his own issued pistol out, aiming from the wrecked shop window, only to see people panic outside. "Ran huh...agh!" He pats his shoulder, only to get his hand covered in blood and glass shards, shaking. "Wh...whoa..." His head was spinning, half due to the adrenaline wearing off, and the blood loss from his wound.

* * *

Lafter opens her eyes, having been pushed down by someone to the floor just moments before shots broke loose. "Ugh...what happened?" She groans, looking to see a bushy head laying down on top of her. "What the- hey! Get off me! You listening!" Just as she was about to punch whoever he was awake, she notices his uniform. "A Tekkadan jacket? Wait...Hush?! Hey! Wake up!" She looks around her, seeing his shoulder bleeding profusely.

"Someone, help!" A loud scream alerted her to the shop keep's presence. "Hey, you have a first aid kit? Get it! Now!" As the woman frantically follows her instructions, she carries the young man up, bringing him to rest behind the store counter. "Hey, stay strong Hush! Help's on the way." Just as the clerk returns with the kit, Azee arrived, running into the store. "Lafter! What happened here?!" She asks. "Its Hush, he got shot! Could you contact the Isaribi? I'm too busy patching his wound up." Silently, she nods, taking out her communicator and sending a distress call.

* * *

Just as all of this was happening, Jasley Donomikols was having a bad report. "What do you mean you failed, huh?!" He all but screams at the incompetent fool he sent to shoot down one of the Turbines pilots. "I send you off to kill one girl, and you couldn't even do it properly?!"

"But bro, you don't understand, there was a Tekkadan member with her!" The gunman said, shaking in fear over what would happen to him for his failure, desperate for excuses. "He turned just as I was about to shoot, and tackled down! He was definitely a Mobile suit pilot bro, no one would have reflexes like that! And those rotten eyes, he's definitely one of those savage Space rats!"

"Enough excuses!" He cuts the call off, grabbing the phone and smashing it against the wall. "Damn Tekkadan, cursed Space rats. If I can't take care of you through backdoor methods, I'll just crush you vermin with force!"

* * *

Little did Hush Middy know, that with that simple grocery run gone wrong, that he had inadvertently changed a brutal fate for himself and some of his comrades.


End file.
